bleachfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Fubuki
Aya Fubuki is the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 (Watchamacalit). Appearance Aya has black hair and light brown eyes. She is remarkably short but that doesn't seem to phase her very much. She often is seen without her captains haori and prefers to wear the regular shinigami attire along with a long red scarf. Instead of sandles she usually wears black boots or some other form of heavy footwear. She is usually seen with her enormous zanpakuto strapped on her back and tilted right a bit so it doesn't touch the ground. She has alternative styles where the uniform will be sleeveless, she may wear a sleaveless captain's haori, or might walk around in the regular shinigami's attire as though she was nothing special. Unknown to may of her fellow officers, Aya has her toungue pierced by a simple silver piercing. Aya's gigai is the exact image of her, only dressed in regular human clothes. She is usually wearing a black tangtop along with a white belt and blue jeans. She may have one or two piercings on the outside as well but her regular piercing remains. In her gigai Aya has been called "goth" or "punk" neither to wich she seems to take much offense. She allways wears boots under her pants whether the weather calls for them or not. Personality Overly aggresive, impatient, easily agitated, these are all traits that describe Aya. She may seem crude at times but is actually trying to get her position across the best way she knows how: By shoving it in your face with heavy sarcasm. She does not like to show mercy to her opponents and can sometimes be judged as mean or cruel. She does not tolerate disrespect and will attack a person without hesitation for their insults. Despite what others may think about her she cares deeply for her fellow officers and allways has the Gotei 13's best interests at heart, even if it may seem that she is doing something entirely for selfish reasons. She believes in firm punishment for officers who break the law and will cast her judgement quickly and directly. She enjoys giving out the punishments herself giving her both a feared and respected outlook in the seireitei. She seems to share the low opinion of humans that many of her fellow officers seem to have. While it is the soul societies job to protect and guard the living, as well as guide them to the afterlife, she doesn't like that the shinigami are sent to do such tasks. She sees humans as more of a livestock than actual population. She is into protecting humans mainly in the hopes that they will somedat become shinigami, and does not seem to care if they die or not. Actually, she prefers them dead, but the laws of the seireitei keep her from killing them. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power - 'As the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, it is safe to say that Aya has a large amount of spiritual power. Her spiritual pressure is so great, it causes even captains to tremble when she releases it. She has been instructed to supress it around anybody under the level of Captain, as the force of it may be to much for them to bear. '''Enhanced Strength - '''Aya is incredibly strong, easily lifting people thrice her size and punching holes in walls. '''Enhanced Stamina - '''She is able to fight for hours without tiring, and is even when tiring is able to move with astounding speed and precision. '''Enhanced Mind - '''Highly skilled in all areas of combat, Aya's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. Using her superior problem-solving skills, Aya can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. She is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; her sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. '''Enhanced Durbility - '''Her physical strength is matched by her durability, Aya has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries she's sustained in battle (much like a Juggernaut), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds on her body. '''Kido Master - '''Aya is easily the most proficient user of kido in the soul society, her skill even surpassing that of the current Kido-Corps captain (Hiro Mashima). Her usage of the skill mainly revolves around Hado, and she rarely employs Bakudo in combat. She usually employs Kido from her left hand as she holds her sword in her right. '''Zanjutsu Expert - '''Aya is very proficient at Zanjutsu, able to combat the other captains at equal levels. Her style of fighting is similar to Kenpachi Zaraki's. She carelessly twirls her massive sword around with one hand, and can easily overpower other opponents. She never uses both hands regardless of the circumstances. '''Hand-to-Hand - '''Aya is not overly skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat, but posses enough skill to allow her to fight properly. She is easily defeated by more expierienced popponents who have honed their skills, but combined with her zanjutsu and other abilities, this weakness isn't really much of an issue. '''Shunpo Expert - '''Her skill in shunpo is absolute; She is able to attain notoriously high speeds using shunpo and is unmatched in the entirety of the soul society. Zanpakuto Aya's zanpakuto is '''Kurinjoou '(lit.Reign Queen). It takes the form of a large cllaymore that Aya carries it via a strap. The sword is remarkably large compared to other zanpakuto, and is only a bit smaller than Aya is herself. It has a large handle made of red mahogany. The handle ends in a large gold semi circle. The guard is connected to the handle by steel, and the steel is welded to a large slab of gold. The gold has an intricate pattern of swirls along it. The blade is one enormous slab of titanium that is held in place by two metal bolts. The sword does not have a sheath and is simply carried as is by Aya on her back. '''Sealed State Special Ability: '''The sword is able to store spiritual energy and release it all at once, creating a large explosion upon impact. The sword cannot store energy at a constant rate and has a set limit to what it can store. Due to this property, the sword cannot store energy in preparation for a battle, and may only store energy during the battle. If the limit for the swords capacity is exceeded, the zanpakuto will break. Released by the command "Opress!" Kurinjoou releases a large amount of reiatsu resulting in a large explosion. The explosion is then swept away by a large wind coming from Aya's position. The sword will disapear completely and Aya will now be wearing a suit of armor. The armor is black and purple in color, has several spikes protruded from it, and is embedded by many jewels and gems. Aya's hair becomes bushy and spiked for the duration of her shikai. '''Shikai Abilities 'Spiritual Pressure Amplification - '''Aya's spiritual pressure is amplified in this form is amplified to such a degree it can have drastic effects on the surrounding enviornment. It can cause even Captain-Level shinigami to fall to their knees. The spiritual pressure, after being amplified, is no longer Aya's and can affect her as well. '''Spiritual Pressure Manipulation - '''Aya is able to choose areas to focus her now amplified spiritual pressure and can focus it in one area or spread it out over a large area. Since the pressure now affects her, Aya's immediate area is kept unnafected by the spiritual pressure. Aya's abilities are only affective in roughly medium-range. When Aya is about to crush a large area around her, there will be a slight opening. She will take to seconds to raise her hand (The movement activates the move) and will take another two seconds to bring it back down. This is where she is open most, and is were she will be most vulnerable. '''Enhanced Physique - '''Despite her regularily incredible natural abilities, Aya's body is further enhanced in terms of speed, strength, and endurance. She is a literal Juggernaut (A term used to describe a force regarded as unstoppable that will crush all in it's path). She is able to take the blow from most attacks without so much as a scratch, and is able to take an Adjuchas-class cero head on without any signs of impeedment to her person whatsoever. She gets gradually weaker as her reiryoku wears thin. The reason for the sudden change in stats is that Aya's reiryoku pulses through the armor and enhances it, in a similar way that the swords sealed state does. While she may seem somewhat invincible in this form, any piercing attacks (Hado 4: Byakurai, a drill, needle, concenrated cero) will break through the armor and leave it temporarily disrupted, weighing Aya down and slowing her movements while also robbing her of her performance enhancements. The armor will become an ordinary, incredibly heavy, suit of armor and will leave Aya powerless. '''Unamed Beam Attack - '''Aya is able to fire a black beam from her mouth. It is her only long ranged attack and has incredible destructive capabilities, able to destroy a small house in a single go. '''Bankai: '''Aya's bankai is called '''Suukou Kurinjoou '(lit.Supreme Reign Queen) and is an instant-effect type bankai. Upon saying "Bankai!" an incredibly large sword Appears floating above Aya's right arm. She will make a thrwoing motion and the sword will move foward in the direction she threw at and upon impact it will emit a grand amount of reiatsu. A large explosion will engulf the surrounding area and after the attack, a large crater will replace what used to be in the area. Aya is able to use this ability several times, three at the most, but it will severely tax her body. Weak Points *The reason for her enhanced abilities, Aya is blind in her right eye and deaf in her left ear. This can be exploited as a weakness, but Aya has found ways to overcome it during the years. *Despite the nature of her zanpakuto, Aya is still attempting to master Close quarters combat as as such is not as effective as she could be. Trivia *Aya's sealed release is indeed the "Buster Sword" from final fantasy. I have never played a final fantasy game and don't plan to, so anything here that may be similar to that (Besides the sword) is completely coincidental. *She doesn't have a Bankai because I couldn't think of one *frown*. *This character is probably the strongest thing I have created so far on this website, and will most likely be the strongest thing I ever do make on this website. Quotes *"All actions are because of one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, and desire." *"Opress! Kurinjoou!" *"Die!" *"Shut up!" *"Little fool. I have nothing to do with the likes of you." *"The delightful alternative to peace: War."